There exist many types of content (document types, file types, etc.) that people desire to display (e.g., on a computing device) and/or print. To display and/or print content, data associated with the content is rendered, typically, by an application. For example, word processing documents, spreadsheets, graphic images, etc. all contain data that, when rendered by an appropriate application, can be displayed on a computing device or rasterized for printing by a printing device.